Domino High
by Anzu Kame
Summary: Two American teens go to Japan and attend Domino High. There they meet Malik, Ryou Bakura, Yugi, Atemu, and many others!


**Author's Note: I changed the first chapter a little bit… not to much though!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, except for the OC's and even then, only one of them. Don't sue. I have nothing to take.**

**Chapter One:**

"**Why the hell are we sheltering some transfer student?" Bakura asked the landlord of their two-bedroom apartment.**

"**If I say it's because I'll seriously go crazy if I'm left here alone with you, would that be enough?" Ryou questioned back, shooting a smile at him from the kitchen.**

"**What ever. Just hurry up in there, I've got 5000 year's time of eating to catch up on," Bakura said, flipping through the channels on the T.V.**

"**Not all at once though please," Ryou said.**

**A, "Hmph," was all he got from the other room.**

**Ryou just couldn't believe that the spirit that had made his life miserable since has eight was now living with him and could be somewhat civil. It had only been a week ago that both of the spirits of the Millennium Ring and Millennium puzzle had been separated from their hosts by a ritual at the end of the memory game and already he and Bakura had fallen into an almost normal routine. Atemu had won, of course, but he let Bakura live after he realized that Bakura himself wasn't evil – Zorc Necrophades had possessed him.**

**Even with all the craziness in his life, Ryou was still a high school student and had to take regular classes. Earlier that day, he and Malik were asked if they could house a transfer student from America.**

**(Flashback)**

"**Bakura, Ishtar, will you be able to house one of two students?" their teacher Hagumi-san asked the two said students after school.**

"**Why us?" Malik asked, frowning and crossing his arms.**

"**Out of all the students at Domino High, you're the only two who know fluent English."**

"**Wait, they don't know Japanese?" Malik asked.**

"**Quite a lot actually. Both have taken Japanese classes since they were young."**

"**Why us then?" Ryou asked. "If you don't mind me asking. You said it was because we knew English. But if they know Japanese…"**

"**I see your point. However, no person can learn a language perfectly without current use. Besides, it was believed they would feel more comfortable with someone they could speak with in the language they're the most comfortable with."**

"**I see," Ryou said.**

"**Well, who are they?" Malik asked.**

"**Two girls."**

"**Girls?!" both boys exclaimed at once.**

"**Yes. So I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Ishtar, you'll be housing Serenity Rose Christenson and Bakura, you'll be housing Catherine Bodega. That is, if you agree."**

"**I should ask Ishizu – " Malik started, but was cut off by Hagumi-san.**

"**I've already called your sister and she's fine with it."**

"**Alright then," Malik gave in. "How 'bout you Ry?"**

"**I guess it would be okay…" Ryou said slowly.**

"**Wonderful! They will arrive at your house, Malik, some time over the weekend. Now boys, have a good day and see you on Monday!"**

**(End flashback)**

"**Come eat at the table 'Kura," Ryou called to him, placing some steak on two plates along with baked potatoes and corn.**

"**Ah, hikari, you're not going to make me get off this oh-so comfortable couch, are you?" Bakura called back in a mock beg.**

"**Fine," Ryou said, coming into the living room and handing him a plate.**

"**You cook it raw?"**

"**Hardly touched the pan."**

"**Good."**

"_**More like disturbing**_**," Ryou thought. "What are you watching?"**

"**Ocean's 11. Why, out of hundreds of channels, is there nothing good to watch?**

"**That's cable for 'ya. So, this is a DVD?"**

"**Yeah. I gave up on the cable."**

"_**Figures, he picks a show about thieves getting away with robbing three casinos." **_** Ryou thought, rolling his eyes. "**_**Oh well. At least it is a good movie.**_

**----------------------------------------------**

"**Come on, I swear I'm your mother sometimes." Kisa was having a hell of a time getting her friend off the plane.**

"**It's not my fault my phone decided to get lost!" Serenity said stubbornly, looking around on the floor.**

"**Did you check your purse?" Kisa asked, tapping her foot.**

"**Well, I think I did…" Serenity grabbed her purse and rifled through it. "Oh, here it is! Now we can go!" She said excitedly, jumping up and leading the way out.**

"_**How am I last when I was the first one ready?**_**" Kisa asked herself. "**_**Oh well… I'm in Japan, yeah!**_**"**

"**What do you think our transfer families will be like? Serenity asked as they waited for their bags at the luggage claim. "They can all speak English really well, right?" She added, looking at Kisa.**

"**Well, that is what Mr. Thomas told us." Kisa answered.**

"**Maybe they're not Japanese…" Serenity said frowning.**

"**Oooo! I hope I get a Brit!" Kisa said smiling and rubbing her hands together.**

"**You and your British accents," Serenity said, shaking her head. "Like you'll actually get a British boy, I mean, what are the chances? Like one billion to one?"**

"**Bite you tongue, you're ruining my mood!" Kisa reprimanded as they both picked up their bags.**

**Out side they found a taxi waiting for them. As they got into the backseat, the driver said quickly in Japanese, "Normally you'd take a train to get around, but to avoid confusion, the school sent me to take you to where you'll be staying." The girls nodded, understanding completely.**

"**Great!" Serenity said as they climbed in.**

"**Wonder where we'll all be staying…" Kisa said, thinking out loud**

"**Well, we're about to find out!" Serenity exclaimed. And with that, the cab rolled away from the curb to their new homes away from home.**


End file.
